


The Reunion

by CyanideVixxen



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, implied nsfw, use your imagination at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideVixxen/pseuds/CyanideVixxen
Summary: Sara misses her girlfriend and waits anxiously for her return





	The Reunion

“Saradin, it's the day.”  
My ghost hovered over me. I quickly sat up and looked out the window. It was clear and sunny, not a single cloud in the sky. Plenty of ships though.  
“Forecast?”  
“Like this all day. She should be here in about an hour.”  
Mai was coming home today. She had been granted leave for a couple weeks, after being stationed for months. I had gotten permission for her to stay with me, since she didn't have her own apartment. And since they knew about us being in a relationship.  
I got out of bed and quickly dressed in casual clothes. I had the next week off duty, only on call for emergencies. I wanted to be able to spend time with Mai, not say 'hi' and then have to run out. My ghost stayed close, probably sensing my excitement.   
“Don't forget to eat.”  
Oh, yeah. Food. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal, then went and flopped onto the couch. I started eating straight out of the box, dropping a good amount in the process. I could clean it later. My ghost was silently judging me as I stuffed my face with rainbow loops.  
“You could be neater, you know. And more civilized. Bowls and spoons exist still.”  
I looked over at him. “Yeah, but I'm an immortal war machine. I'm not civilized.” I kept eating.  
Once the box was empty, threw it over into the trash can and grabbed my keys and scroll. My ghost stayed nearby, checking behind him when I opened the front door. When I locked it, I practically sprinted down the hall to the stairs. I didn't wanna wait for the elevator, I wanted to get up to the hangar as soon as I could. I didn't wanna miss a moment with my girlfriend.  
“Sara, you gotta slow down! You'll knock someone over!”  
I dodged some people coming down the stairs. “They'd understand if I had time to tell them!” We bounded up the last flight and I booked it across the plaza. Some people were staring, but I couldn't give a fuck. I was having an amazing day.   
I finally slowed down when I got to the hangar. I went up to the railing above the landing zone and watched for a familiar ship. My ghost watched as well.  
“Any ETA updates?” I asked.  
My ghost stopped for a second. “No, she's still on time. A half hour until she lands.”  
So far away. In excited time, that was forever. I didn't wanna wait forever. I went over to where Amanda hung out, even in the early hours.  
“Waiting for your titan friend?”  
She looked up from some machinery laying on a table. I had no clue what it was, everything looked the same to me.  
“Yeah, Mai's supposed to be landing in about thirty. And she's not quite a friend.”  
Amanda laughed. “Oh yes, the best of friends. Doing friend things, like holding hands and sharing food and telling everyone of the night before.” There was a bit of a sarcastic look at that last point.  
“Hey,” I defended, “I didn't tell everyone. Cayde found on on his own and high-fived me.”  
“He did WHAT?!”  
My ghost suddenly became interested in some sparrows hung up on the extended railings. I sat on one of the empty work tables. “Yep. Apparently I told someone who told him, next mission he told me 'good job' and high-fived me. At least someone gets me.”  
Amanda buried her face in her hands. “I'm gonna kill him. And when he gets resurrected, I'm gonna kill him again.”  
I crossed my arms and smiled. “Now, 'Manda, you know you're not supposed to threaten the Vanguard. Or any guardian, really.”  
She shook her head and went back to work. “Yeah, yeah.”  
Waiting felt like torture. She was so close, but not yet here. How much longer? What if she was late? What if-  
“Sara?”  
My ghost came over. I looked at him impatiently.  
“She's entered the atmosphere. She's requesting permission to land.”  
I stood up and went to the railing facing the landing area. After a minute, a bright blue ship eased in, landing on the spot that would take her ship down. As soon as the pilot hopped out, my heart started beating faster.  
“Mai!” I yelled. She turned, then I could see the biggest smile ever on her face. She sprinted to the stairs, and I ran to meet her. The second she was within reach, I picked her up and hugged her close. She held me tightly as I pressed my lips to hers.  
“Sara...I've missed you so much.”  
I smiled. “Well, no need now. I'm right here.”  
A few people 'aww'ed as we stood there, in each others arms. I ignored them, right now she was all that mattered. She was here, with me. Not a planet away, not running a base millions of heartbeats away. She was here, her heart beating with mine. In sync, as one. I couldn't ever ask for anything better.  
Finally, she let go a bit. “Let's head down to your place. It was a long flight, I need to lay down.”  
I kissed the top of her head. “Want a ride?” She nodded, so I turned and helped her on my back. She wrapped my arms around my neck carefully, and I headed back up towards the plaza.   
“I miss anything while I was out of town?” Mai whispered into my ear.  
“You know that drives me crazy. Not really, save for some minor scuffles. Mostly been taking down anything starting to look like a major threat. Boring stuff.”  
We talked the whole way down. Who we'd seen and hung out with, what we'd fought, what we hated. Small things that didn't really matter but I wanted to hear about. Her voice was soothing, like her skin on mine. I let her down when we got to my front door, and held it open for her when I unlocked it.  
“After you, m'lady.”  
She laughed. “Why thank you, m'lady!”   
I followed her inside. She put her hands on her hips and looked at me. “Sara, why on earth is your apartment this bad?!”  
“Hey, not my fault you picked an early arrival. Didn't have time to fully clean.”  
She looked at me. “We'll work on it later. Let's see how bad the bedroom is.” I led the way there, opened the door so she could see in before going in. I had at least cleaned it yesterday, so the only things on the floor were my clothes I changed out of earlier.  
“That's better.” She sat on the bed and smiled at me. “I've missed this place. And you.”  
I sat next to her and put my hand on hers. “Nowhere near as much as I've missed you.” I kissed her, pulling her close. She returned it, and I pulled her up into my lap. She gently pushed me down onto the bed, our lips never leaving the other's.  
“You,” she said, pausing for breath, “are the most irresistible woman I've ever met.”  
I rolled us over, so I was on my knees above her. “Well, I can say the same about you.”   
Secretly, I never wanted her leave to end.


End file.
